Angel
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: They came from different worlds. He was the touble maker she was the police chiefs daughter. Fate threw then together and they fell in love. When tragedy strikes and Edward breaks the law things turn bad. Is Edward guilty? Will Bella live? ExB!
1. Preface

**HEY!! New Story, I know…I will continue my other stories, no need to worry. **

Alice Brandon was a new student at Forks High. Her father, a military man, was transferred to Forks permanently. Alice didn't know what to really expect from the small green town. So far, everyone had been extremely friendly.

Alice was at her locker and talking to her new friends, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Angels Webber. The girls were sweet, but they liked to gossip. They were known as the power puff girls. They've been know as the power puff girls since they showed up dressed like them on Halloween in kindergarten.

As far as Alice could see, Forks was a pretty cool place. Everyone seemed to know each other and be close to one another. Of course it was only her first day and class hasn't even started yet.

"So, your father's in the military, what does your mother do?" Angela asked as Alice decorated her locker with the stuff she brought from home.

"My mother is a teacher, she teaches k-12," Alice explained. All three girls seemed very interested in this.

"Where is your mom going to teach now?" Lauren asked.

"She is the new Math teacher here."

"Oh! Mrs. Brandon is your mother, that's really cool. I have her first hour," Jessica said excitedly.

"Really? Me too! Well at least I'll know one person in my classes," Alice joked. "SO what happened to the last math teacher?"

"She had a baby, a cute little boy."

"Aw…that is cool."

"So…not to be offensive ,but is your mom nice?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah, she is very laid back. She doesn't really discipline students unless they commit high treason or something. She's only 36, she had me at 19."

"Phew! I thought she would be strict and hard to get along with."

"Oh I understand. Most people usually think that."

Just then the double doors at the end of the hallway burst open and everything seemed to be in slow motion then. Everyone, including Alice, turned to look at them. Everyone that was in the middle of the hall quickly moved closer to the wall to make room.

"Who are they?" Alice asked, staring at the people that just walked in.

"That's Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," Jessica explained.

"They been together since freshmen year," Lauren jumped in.

"Really? But she looks so scared," Alice observed.

"It's a long story, well explain it to you at lunch."

Edward Cullen was the troublesome(SP?) in the school. He's been arrested several time, stolen, fought, you name it, he's done it. His bronze hair was messy and his green eyes were cold and mean.

Isabella Swan was the best kid in the school. She was going to be the valedictorian for her graduating class. She had a big heart and thought of others before she thought pf herself.

There love was unique, yet strong. They walked down the hall, on their way to there locker. Edward's was wrapped protectively and securely around Bella's small waist. They stopped at their locker, which happened to be right next to Alice's.

Bella put in the combination while Edward glared at everyone around them. Bella unzipped her backpack and put the books she would be needing for her first set of classes in it. Edward switched out the books he didn't need for the one's he did. Closing the locker, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and continued to first hour.

As soon as they turned the corner, the hallway was filled with voices, as if nothing had happened. Alice shut her locker and turned to Jessica.

"I am going to her to first hour and see if I can help my mom."

"Alright, save me a seat."

"Okay."

Alice picker up her backpack and started towards her mothers classroom. Alice's head was filled with questions. What was their story? Why did she look so afraid? Why was he so angry? She didn't know whether to be afraid, worried, or intrigued. Alice stopped dead in her tracks as she came closer to her mothers classroom._ They_ were right outside the door.

Edward was kissing Bella's forehead, so tenderly so lovingly. His hands was on her waist. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back. Edward lifted on of his hands to cup one side of her face. His thumb stroking it.

'I love you,' Alice saw him say. He kissed her forehead once more before walking away. Bella went into the classroom as Edward passed Alice, glaring at her. The bell rang and Alice went into the classroom.

* * *

Alice was enjoying Forks so far. She had Lauren, Jessica, or Angela in every class she had. Alice also noticed Edward and Bella in some of her classes. She had Bella 1st, 2nd, and 4th. She had Edward 3rd and 4th. Edward and Bella sat in the back of the class, quietly. Whenever the teacher called on them, mostly Bella, they always knew the answer. It was lunchtime, and Alice could wait to hear there story. She could barley contain herself as Lauren, Jessica, and Angela sat down.

"So, what's their story?" Alice asked looking at the couple sitting alone at a table in the corner of the lunchroom.

"Why are you so interested?" Lauren asked.

"They are in a few of my classes, and their so isolated. I was just curious."

"Well," Jessica began "Edward Cullen's lived here since 3rd grade. His mother and father, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, died in a car accident. Edward was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is the doctor at the hospital. They have another son, whose in college.

Edward was always one to get in trouble. He stole things, got in fights with kids, all kinds of things. And he was only in elementary school! At first Carlisle and Esme thought he just need a way of coping, with the death of his parents. They sent him to a children's physiologist, but that only made things worse.

As he got older, he got worse. He joined a gang, it wasn't like drugs or anything. If his "boss" needed to do something, he got Edward to do it. Steal a car, kick someone's ass, all kinds of things. Well, one night Edward was sent to a bar and get some money from one of his co-workers.

It turns out that the co-worker sold drugs, and didn't sell them but used them. He got Edward the back ally where they tried to attack him. He fought them and did a lot of damage, but he was still beat up pretty badly. He was in the hospital for weeks.

Bella was new in town. Her fathers the chief of police. Bella was volunteering at the hospital, it was the summer before 9th grade. Every day Bella would go to Edward, help him out in any way he needed. Bella took care of him, talked to him, kept him company.

They fell in love and when Edward was released they got together. Edward quiet the gang and had to perform a lot of community service. In the middle of sophomore year We went on a field trip and Bella tripped. She's very clumsily and everyone just blew it off after she assured us she was okay. She wasn't.

Bella cut herself badly and it got infected. She was in the hospital for weeks. She had to get new blood out in and she was on a lot of medication. She almost died. She's been really weak ever since and Edward's been so protective of her since then too."

"Not to mention he has a lot of enemies that would love to get revenge against Edward."

Alice, touched by the story, looked at the corner table. Edward's arms were wrapped around Bella and Bella's head was resting on his chest. It's like they didn't have a care in the world. Like it was only them.

** What do you think?**


	2. Insight to them

"How did your first day go?" Charlotte, Alice's mother asked. Alice thought about the question for a moment. All in all today was a pretty good day. She made new friends and her classes were easy to find. The only problem was that the advanced classes here were ahead of the advanced classes in New Orleans, LA where she moved from, so she was behind.

"It was fine," Alice answered simply, not wanting to go into detail. After Lauren, Jessica, and Angela told her Edward and Bella's story, Alice found herself want to get to know them and be their friend. It was a weird thing to want, but still.

She doesn't know why she wants to be friends with them, the only conclusion she can come up with is that ever since Alice was a little girls, she wanted a love as powerful as theirs. What girl doesn't? Alice finished up her super and headed upstairs to start on her phone. Alice pulled the directions of the English Project directions out of her bag and began to read it.

**Some of the greatest author's in history wrote romance stories. You are going to pick one of the stories (Ex. Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, etc.) and analyze it. Tell me why their romance is so different from others and why these books/authors are so famous. You will need 3-5 typed pages, double spaced, and 12 point font. **

**You will also need a copy of the book you choose. I expect to see notes written down and highlighted in the book. You will be graded on the following:**

**Grammar: 10**

**Spelling: 10**

**Punctuation: 10**

**Opinions: 10**

**Presentation: 20**

**Facts: 20**

**Notes: 20**

**This assignment will be due December 22, right before Christmas break. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TURN THIS ASSIGNMENT IN LATE!**

_Great! _A very confused Alice thought._ What the hell does this mean? Does this women not know how to explain things?_ Alice though bitterly. She rolled her eyes and shoved the directions back in her backpack.

_I'll do it tomorrow_.Alice laid back and closed her eyes. She was defiantly tired and still wasn't quiet sure what she thought about Forks. People were nice, that was probably the only good thing though. It was rainy, more advanced, and boring. I was about to drift off to sleep when my phone vibrated.

**To:** **Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**What are you doing?**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Stressing. U?**

**To: Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**Nm, y u stressing?**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Stupid English assignment. Forks is ahead of New Orleans. U know anyone who can help me?**

**To: Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**Yes**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Who?**

**To: Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**I don't think it will work out**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Please L **

**To: Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**Isabella Swan**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Oh…**

**To: Alice**

**From: Jessica**

**Yeah, well I'll talk to you later.**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Alice**

**Okay, bye.**

Alice laid back on her bed. Isabella Swan can help her. She knew the only complication was Edward, but Alice didn't care. Alice made up her mind. She was going to ask for Bella's help tomorrow, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

_

* * *

_

Bella sat Indian style against Edward's oak headboard. Her Physics book rested on her lap as she worked on her homework. Edward sat at the Edge of the bed, his back against the wall and his legs straight out. His eyes were closed.

For the most part, Bella stays with Edward. Her mother Renee lives in Florida publishing books and married to a minor league baseball player named Phil who was about 10 years younger then her. Her father Charlie was the Chief of Police and was always at work, fishing, or at conferences, so Bella was left alone.

Bella knew her parents loved and cared for her, but they were busy. Bella didn't hold that against them. She had Edward anyway. Edward was a different story from Bella. Bella loves her parents and understands their busy, but Edward hates her parents. To him, they aren't fit to be parents.

Edward is very protective of Bella, but he also has and anger. Bella's and Edward's relationship works different from a normal relationship. Edward's anger is bad. When he is angry, everyone stays out if his way, even his parents. All it takes is Bella's tough to calm him down. Nothing else can.

Bella gets sick easily because the infection weakened her immune system. When she gets sick, she runs fever, her forehead is clammy, and she shakes. All it takes is Edward's touch to calm her enough to get her to sleep. It's like God made Bella and Edward for each other. They are both missing something that exist in the other person.

One day Edward got in a huge fight with his parents…

_"Edward were doing this, not only for you, but for the people around you. Your temper flares up way to easily and one day, your going to hurt someone," Carlisle tried to explain calmly._

_"Fuck no!" Edward hissed._

_"Edward honey, if you don't want to do it for us, do it foe Bella. What if you ever hurt her because of your anger…" Esme's calming voice tried to reason._

_"I wouldn't and don't EVER say that!" Edward spat. His expression was hard. His eyes cold and deadly. His fist were balled(SP?) up so tightly, his skin turned whiter._

_"Edward, please. It's for the best-"_

_"NO!" And that was final. Edward stormed upstairs. Slamming and locking his door, Edward sat on his black leather couch across the room. Bella walked out of the bathroom and immediately went to him._

_"Edward?" Bella whispered. Edward's head snapped up, his cold eyes softened. Edward's arms wrapped around Bella's waist and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Bella's forehead rested against Edward's shoulder and his face was buried in the crock of her neck._

_Bella's scent soothed Edward. They sat there for who knows how long. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against Bella. He stared into her warm chocolate brown eyes._

_"I love you so much Bella," He whispered rubbing her back. "I'll never hurt you." And then he kissed her._

_Later that night, Esme opened his door to check on him and found them wrapped in each others embrace, the only thing covering them was Edward's sheet. That was they night they found out Bella had been staying over and that they were no longer virgins. The thing is they didn't care. Bella calmed Edward and brought him back to them._

_They knew Bella was responsible and they trusted her fully. And ever since then, Bella stays over there freely._

Bella closed her physics book as she finished her homework. She put it back in her back pack and set her backpack on the floor. Then Edward's lips were on hers. His hands cupped her face gently as he laid her down.

"I love you," He whispered, his lips on her neck.

"I love you too," Bella whispered as her eyes closed.

"Forever."

_

* * *

_

The next day, Bella and Edward were at school before everyone else so Bella could talk to her English teacher. Now they sat on the patio. Edward was sitting on a cement bench, Bella sat on the ground in between his legs. People were staring to show up, but no one bothered them. Edward was running his fingers through Bella's soft mahogany hair when Alice Brandon approached them.

Everyone seemed to stop suddenly and turn to watch. Alice was smiling at Bella and Edward. Bella gave Alice a small smile while Edward glared daggers at her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon," Alice introduced sitting on her knees in front of Bella.

Bella smiled at Alice before say "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." Alice smiled and looked at Edward, who was still glaring. "Edward," He spat as is she was some kind of vermin.

"It's nice to met you."

"How do you like Forks?" Bella asked.

"It's okay, but I am having some trouble. Forks advanced programs are ahead of New Orleans and I was wondering if you could help on my English problem. Kind of catch me up?"

Bella looked at Edward. As soon as their eyes connected, his glare died down and he smiled at her before nodding. Bella smiled thankfully at him before turning back to Alice.

"Sure."

"Oh Thank you so much!! I'll meet you after school and take you to my house."

"Okay."

Alice walked away triumphantly. Today was defiantly going to be interesting.

**Do you like it? Review!**


	3. It's You

They held on to each other firmly. He was leaned against his car; she had her head resting on his chest. They were waiting for Alice to met them and lead them to her house. Edward was angry. Alice was more than 10 minutes late and Edward was very impatient. The only thing keeping him calm was the fragile angel in his arms.

Finally, after another 5 minutes, Alice emerged from the gymnasium. Edward spotted her and glared. Bella just kept her eyes closed and her head resting on Edward's chest. As Alice got closer, Edward got angrier. She was smiling, as if nothing was wrong. That's what made it worse.

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward hissed.

"Chill dude, I was talking to a teacher."

"Next time, you could tell us instead of keeping us waiting!"

"Fine!"

Edward continued to glower at her and Alice continued to ignore it. Bella looked up at Edward. Her eyes filled with love as she cupped his face in her hands. Their eyes met and all the anger was gone, just like that. Bella turned around and smiled at Alice.

"So, are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure are, just follow me my house isn't far."

Alice headed off to her car as Edward helped Bella in the passenger side. The ride to Alice's house was quiet and quick. Alice lived in a two story cottage about two blocks from the school. The house was old and beautiful, made of wooden logs. The inside was just as beautiful. The floors was wooden, the living room had a fire place. The couch, love seat, and recliner were a beige color, the dining room had a big oak table in the middle, and the kitchen counter tops were made of marble.

"You guys can look around, I'll set up in the kitchen," Alice instructed before skipping off to the kitchen.

Hand in hand, Edward and Bella waked up the stairs. Bella always loved houses like this, ever since she was a little girl.

_Bella was about 5 years old. She was dressed in a white and green checkered shirt with a plain white shirt attached to under the straps. She had white dress shoes with little white bows on her top. Her hair was French braided in pigtails with green ribbons tied to the bottom._

_It was Christmas Eve and it was black outside. There were no stars in the sky. The fire was lit and was reflecting on the cold hardwood floor. She was waiting for her parents to come. They went on a trip three weeks ago to New York for a convention involving her mother's new designing job._

_Bella was left with her grandmother in Seattle. Bella and her grandmother were extremely close. They made cookies, watched movies, went to the park, all the things her parents were too busy for._

_"Bella honey, would you like to help make the Christmas cookies before your parents come?" Her grandmother asked._

_Bella, who was sitting in the middle of the living room floor holding her baby doll Louise and staring into the glow of the fire, turned around and smiled before nodding her head. Taking her grandmothers hand, they walked into the kitchen. Bella stood on a chair while her grandmother stood next to her._

_Together they made sugar cookies in the shape of trees, snowman, stockings, and presents. They decorated them with red and green frosting and sprinkles. "A touch of love," was what her grandmother said the sprinkles represented._

_The front door opened and they walked in. "Merry Christmas," came the warm voice of her mother. Bella turned and smiled her toothy smile at the sight of her parents. Her mother set the presents on the table and opened her arms to her._

_"Mommy!" Bella yelled running into her mother's arms. Renee picked her daughter up and held her close. Bella buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Renee had the sweet smell of honey coming off her._

_Renee's eyes connected with her mother's eyes and right then she knew it was bad. The tears falling down Renee's cheeks were silent. Charlie stood back, trying to keep his emotions bottled up and make this Christmas the best one ever, for their daughter._

_Renee and Charlie filed for divorce on January 2 1994. Their divorce was finalized on September 6, 1994. Just a week shy of Bella's sixth birthday._

"I want a house just like this when I get married," Bella said wrapped in Edward's embrace.

"We'll get one," Edward promised. Bella smiled at him before kissing him lightly.

"You ready?" Alice asked walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," Bella said. Edward and Bella followed Alice into the kitchen. One the kitchen table, Alice had snacks and drinks set out. Her lab top was set up and her book and notebook were beside it.

"I really appreciate this Bella," Alice said.

"It's not a problem." Bella sat next to Alice at the table while Edward sat on the counter. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm confused. What does she mean when she said analyze the characters?"

"She means examine their characteristics. Their similarities and differences and why they are so different from the other couples of the world and in the history of writing. She also wants your opinion on what keeps them together," Bella explained.

"Why doesn't she just say that?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you read between the lines," Edward mumbled to himself. Alice chose to ignore it.

"Honestly, she expects your brain to work like hers. She sees this course as a college level course and doesn't except any less."

"That's stupid, were only in high school!"

"Then drop the course," Edward mumbled again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alice hissed.

"Excuse me?" Edward said hopping of the counter.

"You heard me, what did I do to you? I am trying to be friendly and you are being an asshole. Are you so controlling that you won't even let Bella have friends?"

"Shut up!" Edward growled.

"No, why are you such a jackass? Maybe Bella isn't happy because you won't let her have any friends!"

"Leave her out of this!"

"No, you need to hear this!"

"I don't need to do anything. Come on we're leaving." Edward stormed out of the kitchen and Bella quickly followed.

"Edward wait!" Bella called. Edward turned around, but this time his glare did not soften. "She didn't mean it Edward."

"I don't care, I'm leaving. Are you coming?" He snapped.

"I want to stay and help her."

"Fine!" Edward opened the door.

"Edward wait! Please don't do this. She didn't mean it! Edward don't leave!" Bella cried, but he didn't stop. He didn't even turn around. Edward slammed the door and went to his car.

Bella couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She felt the weight of the world crashing down on her. The tears started to fall automatically. Bella clutched her sides as she fell to her knees. A loud sob racked through her chest. Alice stood to the side, guilt and pity in her eyes. It was her fault.

Alice tried to comfort Bella, but nothing could help her. "Just take me home," Bella whispered her voice rough.

**There's always something  
in the way  
There's always something  
getting through  
but it's not me  
it's You, it's You**

She was shaking as she stepped in the shower. She eyes were blood shot, her chest hurt, and her throat was sore from crying.

_Would he come back? _

_Is it over? _

_What will I do?_

Charlie wasn't home and Renee wasn't answering, she was alone. The house was cold and dark. It looked like it had been abandoned for awhile. Bella stepped out of the warm bathroom into the cold hallway.

_What happens now?_

Putting on one of his shirts and a pair of sleeper pants, Bella slipped into her empty bed and tried to go to bed. It wasn't long before the nightmares came.

_The glass bowel shattered in front of her, little shards of it shot out and cut Bella's leg deeply. Her parents didn't see and she didn't realize._

_"Why do you do this to me Charlie?" Renee screamed._

_"Do what? Tell me exactly what I am doing Renee!"_

**Sometimes ignorance  
rings true  
but hope is not in  
what I know  
it's not in me...me  
it's in you, it's in you**

_"Am I not good enough for you anymore Charlie? Am I so bad, that you never want to be here?" Renee whispered._

_"Sometimes yes, when you just randomly attack me for things I don't even know."_

_"Then leave!" Renee screamed._

_"Maybe I will!"_

_Bella looked down at her blood stained legs. Her salty tears fell on her legs, mixing with the blood and making her cuts sting._

_"Maybe we jumped into this to fast Renee. Maybe we didn't even love each other when we got married. Maybe we got married just because of Bella."_

_"Charlie, don't say that. Please don't say that. I love you Charlie, I really do."_

_"No you don't."_

_Bella sniffled, causing both her parents to look._

_"Bella!" Her mother cried running over and picking her up. Renee set Bella on the kitchen table while Charlie called the doctor._

_"Mommy?"_

_"What baby?"_

_"My legs are bleeding."_

_"I know baby, were going to fix you up. Okay?"_

_"Will I die?"_

_"No baby, you won't die."_

_"Blood represents life physically and spiritually. Physically if there is no blood in the body we cannot survive and as Christians it is Jesus blood that was shed that we may have life. It is blood in the Bible that represented the Passover. In the book of Exodus when the blood was put over the door post and on the side of the doors death passed over."_

_"Where did you learn that honey?"_

_"Learn what?"_

_"What blood represents."_

_"I always knew that."_

_"What else do you know sweetheart?"_

_"Jesus doesn't want you and daddy to split up."_

**it's all I know  
it's all I know  
it's all I know  
in you  
in you  
it's in you  
it's in you  
there's always something in the way  
there's always something getting through  
but it's not me  
it's You  
it's You  
it's You ...**

Bella shot up in bed shaking and gasping for air. Sobs racked through her body. A cold sweat was on her forehead and her vision was blurry.

"Bella..."

* * *

**Edward**

**I tried to be perfect,  
but nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said**

He was angry as he stormed out of Alice's house. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He knew he should go back to Bella and hold her. Reassure her he wasn't going anywhere, but he didn't. He got in his car and drove and drove and drove. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care, he just kept driving.

Edward was angry, angrier then he has ever been. He was angry at Alice and what she said, he was angry at Bella for wanting to stay, but most of all he was angry at himself for leaving her. She was so weak and fragile and she didn't deserve this. She was just trying to help a friend, she was always so kind.

The sun was setting and Edward finally stopped. He got out and walked into the small park. There was only one little kid playing. A little boy that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old playing in the sand. Edward sat on a swing and watched the little boy play.

When the street lights flickered on, the boy's mother walked out of the house across the street.

"Tommy, time to come in."

"Aw...mom! 5 more minutes!"

"No, you have school tomorrow young man. Now go inside and get in the bath."

"Fine," Tommy huffed and walked to the house, disappearing in the light.

The women noticed Edward sitting there and approached him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but whatever it is, it can't be bad enough for you to sit outside in the cold alone."

"It's not."

"Then go home, I'm sure the one you love is in worse condition then you are."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm a married mother; I've had my fair share of fights." The women smiled before walking in the direction of her house.

"What's your name?" Edward yelled.

"Susan and yours?"

"Edward."

"Well Edward, remember what I said." Edward smiled before running to his car.

**If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.**

**This place is so empty,  
my thoughts are so tempting,  
I don't know how it got so bad.  
Sometimes it's so crazy,  
that nothing can save me,  
but it's the only thing that I have.**

Edward drove as fast as he could back to Forks. He hadn't realized how far he'd gone. He knew he had to hurry. Every minute he lost was another minute Bella was alone. He couldn't alone her to be alone anymore.

He promised her he would never hurt her and he failed her. He hurt her; after all she's done for him. She's never broke a promise to him, no matter how bad things got.

_The door of the hospital room opened and Isabella Swan, the new girl, walked in with a chart in her hands and a smile on her face._

_"Hi," She said sweetly._

_Edward looked at her, his face void of any emotion. "What?" he asked in a monotone voice._

_"My name is Bella and I'm here to help you. Your father said you needed someone to talk to."_

_"He's not my father and no I don't."_

_"Well, I was instructed to keep you company and I won't mess it up."_

_"Aren't you a little young to be working here?" Edward asked sarcastically._

_"Volunteer work. So...how are you today?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Do you know me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you know me?"_

_"No..." _

_"Then how do you know I don't care."_

_Edward hesitated. "So," Bella began sitting on the side of the hospital bed. "I am here to keep you company, because I care." And Edward smiled._

Edward finally arrived at Bella's house. His heart stung as he realized something...no one was home. Bella was all alone. Edward got out of his car and ran to front porch. It had begun to rain hard and if possible, the sky got darker. Edward took the key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door.

He shut the door quietly and relocked. He heard crying upstairs, coming from Bella's bedroom. He ran up the stairs and into Bella's room. She was sitting up, gasping for air and crying. Her forehead head had a light coat of sweat on it.

"Bella..." Edward whispered. Her head snapped up in his direction. Even in the dark he could see how empty her eyes were.

"Edward," She sobbed.

Edward walked over to her bed, slipping his wet clothing off and crawling in. He pulled Bella into his chest and rocked her gently.

"Sh...Bella love. I'm here, I'm sorry. I'll never leave again."

**I tried to be perfect,  
It just wasn't worth it,  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.  
It's hard to believe me,  
It never gets easy,  
I guess I knew that all along.**

**What do you think? This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. Its 12 pages and 2,731 words, WOW! So...please review and no flames! The songs are:**

**You by Switchfoot**

**and**

**Pieces By Sum 41**


	4. Just Leave

**Hey, thanks for all your support. I had another test Friday and did a lot better. You know what sucks? Chuck E. Cheese lost THREE employees this week. We are so short handed its not even funny. Plus one girl (She's married and not in high school) is pregnant, one said when she gets licensed she's quitting, and some others got ticked off by the managers and said the wanted to quit. This is NOT funny!**

Edward woke up the next morning, his arms were wrapped securely around Bella who was clinging to him tightly. He stared down at the fragile angel in his arms. How could he hurt her? She was everything to him and because of his stupidity and his anger he almost lost her. Looking at the green glowing numbers coming from the clock on her bedside table, Edward realized it was only 6:15 a.m.

Reluctantly, Edward let go of Bella, kissing her gently on the forehead, he got up and headed to the bathroom. Adjusting the water to the perfect degree of warm, Edward stripped out of his cloths and stepped into the shower. He just stood there, staring at the wall, hoping the hot water would wash them away. He had to be strong, for her. It didn't work, the tears came anyway. One by one they slowly rolled down his cheek.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. The were swollen and blood shot from crying. She looked around and noticed Edward wasn't there. Throwing the covers off her, she got out of bed and slowly walked into the dark hallway. "Edward?" She whimpered. Bella followed the light from the bathroom. Slowly she opened the door, revealing Edward's form behind the white shower curtain.

Hesitantly, not sure if he was still mad, she grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side slightly. Edward was standing in the shower, facing the wall. He hadn't noticed she was there yet. Bella, in full clothing, stepped in the shower. The tears were falling fast and heart was beating frantically. Edward turned around, surprised to see Bella standing there. Guilt took him over as he took in her appearance.

Edward took her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Her sobs were quiet but powerful. The were like claws on a chalkboard to Edward. He did this to her, he hurt her. He was a monster.

They arrived at school early again. Sitting in the same place they did yesterday, Bella's face was buried in Edward's chest, her small hands gripped his shirt tightly, and her long mahogany hair fell in front of her face. She was so helpless. Edward kept his arms tightly around her, afraid if he let her go she would disappear. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Alice Brandon arrive. Stepping out of her car, Alice's eyes immediately found Bella and Edward.

"Hey," Alice said in a quiet voice when she reached the two. Edward glared, Bella didn't respond. "Are you two better?"…No response…"Look, I'm-"

"Just go away," the timid voice of Bella said. Alice just stared at her for a second, disbelief on her face. Sadness and guilt flowed through Alice as she turned and walked away.

Edward continued to hold her, as Bella continued to…die inside. Would she ever be the same? Can Edward repair the damages he caused?

** It's short, I know, but I wanted to give all you supporters a sneak preview. I took my second college test and got a 95 so the highbred my grade. I have been doing better since my grandmothers death. At first I just had bad day after bad day. My teacher told me I needed to talk to someone, but I wouldn't. So she made me, and from then on everything got better.**


	5. Into Dust

**Still falling  
Breathless and on again  
Inside today  
Beside me today  
Around broken in two  
'Till you eyes shed  
Into dust  
Like two strangers  
Turning into dust  
'Till my hand shook with the way I fear**

**I could possibly be fading  
Or have something more to gain  
I could feel myself growing colder  
I could feel myself under your fate  
Under your fate**

**It was you breathless and tall  
I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
And two strangers turning into dust  
Turning into dust**

Edward sat on his bead, his back against the headboard, reading a book. Bella laid next to him on her side, her cheek lying on her hands, fast asleep. Today was…complicated. Bella didn't get any better, no matter how much Edward held her close and whispered calming and loving words in her ear. He didn't know what else to do, he hurt her so bad…what could he do?

He looked down at the sleeping angel, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, the tear streaks still visible on her cheek. Is it possible to cry in your sleep? Edward had to do something…he couldn't continue to let her suffer. He gentle set the book he was reading on the bedside table. Taking the blanket from the end of the bed, he covered Bella up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered so quietly.

Edward turned off the lamp across the room and shut the door quietly. He had to hurry, if he wanted to get everything done before the sunrise and his angel woke up. Edward was grateful that his parents were away. Now there was no fear of getting caught as he crabbed his car keys and walked out the front door.

As the sun rose, Bella's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, quickly noticing Edward's absence. Fear and pain fluttered in her heart as she threw the covers off her tiny body and got out of bed. She noticed a different texture under her feet. It was softer and colder then the floor. Looking down, Bella gasped at the hundreds of rose petals under her feet. She noticed they were leading somewhere, so she followed them.

When she reached the bottom of the stair, she was amazed at the sight before her. Flowers were everywhere. Red roses, white roses, lily's, orchids, every flower in the book. Candles were on all the tables, making the room smell like lavender and flowers. Bella felt tears come to her eyes, but these tears were different. They were tears of happiness.

Edward's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to his chest. She leaned in to his touch, feeling safe in his arms. Edward started kissing her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spin.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry," Edward whispered. Bella turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you too," She replied.

"I have something for you." Edward reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Bella gaped when she saw what was in the box. It was a heart shaped necklace and engraved on it was E.M. and B.S. "It's so beautiful…will you put in on me?" Edward smiled and took the necklace out of the box. Bella turned around and lifted her hair. Once the necklace was securely on, Edward started to kiss Bella's neck. "Edward," Bella whispered.

They didn't go to school that day. They stayed in Edward's room making love until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything was finally better…

****

It's short, I know, but I don't feel well was lucky to get this much up.


	6. First Meeting

The sun rose, reflecting off Bella's bare skin causing a natural glow to appear. Edward held onto her small body tightly, still afraid she may disappear. He'd been up for about and hour, watching Bella sleep soundly. He knew he needed to wake her up soon, or else they would be late for school, but he couldn't seem to do so. He knew, if he found out, that Chief Swan found out, that he wouldn't be too happy that his daughter was missing school to stay with her boyfriend. Reluctantly, he gently shook(?) her awake.

"Bella love, it's time to wake up," He whispered gently in her ear.

"No," She said hiding her face in Edward's chest.

"I know, I don't want to go either, but your father will hunt us down."

"Fine," Bella huffed sitting up. Edward smiled when he took in her appearance. Her hair was knotted and sticking in every direction. Edward found this cute in every way possible.

"Love the hair."

"Shut up."

"Hey," He said taking her face in his hands. "I really do." And then he kissed. The kiss wasn't like their others, due to the fact that Edward got distracted. "Are you okay? You feel warm and your sweating."

"Yeah, I feel fine. Although these blankets are heavy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She replied simply getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get ready."

"Want some company?"

"Nah, then we would defiantly be late."

Edward hoped out of the bed and headed to his closet. Grabbing a simple pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, he walked out of his closet and got dressed for school. He heard the shower cut on. For about a minute he tried to do something with his hair…it didn't work. Sighing to himself, he walked down stairs to fix Bella and him some breakfast. He was surprised to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Morning honey," Esme said to him.

"Hey," He simple replied.

Awkward silence…

"Your brother Emmett is coming home for the holidays."

"Okay."

"He's bringing his girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. Their the children of Daniel Hale, the owner of Hale Inc. Isn't that cool?"

"Sure."

"So how's Bella?"

"In the shower."

"I'm glad you found her Edward. She's sweet."

"Yep."

"Edward will you PLEASE look at me?"

Edward shut the refrigerator door and turned to look, well glare, at his mother. "What?" He hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone almost TWO weeks!"

"I went on vacation."

"Thanks for telling me!" Edward turned to leave.

"Please Edward, don't do this. What did I ever do?"

Edward turned, his green eyes looked almost black as he glared at his mother. "You were my mother!" He hissed before storming upstairs. He was angry, that was easy to see. He paced in his room holding his head in his hands and pulling at his hair, trying to clam himself. He needed a distraction, and fast.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and listened…

Listened…to the sound.

The shower was still on.

Edward glanced down at his watch. 7:45...they were late. Why was she still in the shower?

"Bella?" He called walking towards the door. "Bella?" He knocked once, twice, three times…no reply. Edward opened the door and pushed it open slowly. "BELLA!" Edward screamed running over to her unconscious form lying in front of the shower. She was paler then normal and shaking. She had a sheet of sweat on her forehead. "Bella! Bella wake up!" She didn't respond. "ESME!" He screamed. Within a minute his mother was in the bathroom.

"Oh God! Edward we need to get her to the hospital. Turn off the shower." Esme grabbed a towel from the cabinet and wrapped Bella up in it. Edward picked her up and ran down the stairs to his car, Esme following him.

* * *

The nurses were immediately at his side when he ran into the lobby with Bella shaking his arms. "What happened?" One yelled. "Doctor!" another yelled. "I need a gurney!"

Edward gently placed Bella on the gurney. Doctor Cullen ran up and looked at her fragile form. "Take her to the ER! NOW! Edward, tell me what happened."

"I don't know. She went to take a shower but she was taking way to long, so I walked in the bathroom and she was on the floor. She felt warm and was sweating earlier, but she said she felt fine."

"Alright, wait in the waiting room."

"No! I want to be in there!"

"Dammit Edward, just do what I say and wait in the waiting room. I will come talk to you when we are done!" And with that, Carlisle stormed off. Edward sat down on one of the open couches. Edward leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was trying to relax, but must have fallen asleep a long the way.

__

"Edward? How are you doing today?" Carlisle asked checking his charts. Edward just glared at him.

"Fine!" He spat.

"Alright, well I want to keep you in the hospital for a few more week, to watch for internal bleeding. We have a young girl, she's new at your school, volunteering here. I have assigned her to take care of you. She will be here in about 30 minutes and she will stay a few hours every day."

"What? No, hell no! I refuse to participate!" Edward seethed.

"You don't have a choice." Carlisle turned and walked out the room. "I'll send her in when she gets here."

Edward seethed, glaring at his itchy blanket for the next thirty minutes. He heard the door open, but made no move to look. He didn't care. It was probably another air headed idiot.

"Hi," came the voice of an angel. Edward turned his head to see a small girl standing next to him. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her complexion was pale and she had not one bit of make up on. "I'm Isabella Swan, they sent me in here." He could tell she was nervous. He just grunted and leaned back trying to get comfortable.

"So-"

"If you think your going to get a reaction from me, then you better leave now, because your not."

Bella looked at her hands, embarrassed and hurt, before looking back at him. She smirked and he gave her a questionable look.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something important. See, I want to become a lesbian because my boyfriend of three months, my longest relationship yet, got me pregnant and then left me. So now, I think I will follow Lindsey Lohan's example. There is this one nurse…"

"Excuse me, are you serious?"

"No, but I got a reaction out of you!" She smiled and Edward actually smiled back.

"Why did you move here?" Edward asked.

"My mother got remarried."

"Oh, you didn't like him?"

"No, Phil's okay. He's a minor league baseball player and her has to travel a lot. My mom didn't want to leave me alone, so she stayed with me. I knew she missed him, so I decided to move in with Charlie."

"Do you like Forks?"

"Not really, it's too rainy and cold."

"So you moved here to give your mother and her new husband some new married time, and now your unhappy. How is that fair?"

"It isn't. Life is never fair."

Edward stared at her for a moment. He honestly couldn't believe how selfless she was, never in his life has he met anyone so…sweet and innocent…and caring.

"What does your father do?" Edward asked casually.

"He's the chief of police."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Why would he not like you? Because you made a mistake? Everyone makes mistake, don't worry about what my father thinks."

Edward smiled at her, actually thankful that Carlisle ignored his demands and refusal.

Edward was woken up by Carlisle shaking him. His face was serious, but you could see everything in his eyes.

"Edward, we nee to talk."

****

So…review?


	7. Chapter 7

Do me a favor, my awesome fans, and check out my newest addition to Fanfiction. It's called **Bittersweet**. I am having a little trouble with my other stories, currently I am trying to find out which way to lead each story. If you have any suggestions for any of my uncompleted stories, please let me know. I would love to have each one updated before Friday. My new story is actually based, and inspired, by a Robert Pattinson song in the Twilight movie. It played during the ballet scene.

I also have a poll on my profile you all may want to check out. It concerns all of my stories. Again, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. I will give you credit if I use them.


	8. Through the Rain

**When you get caught in the rain With nowhere to run**

**When you're distraughtAnd in pain without anyone**

**When we keep crying out**

**To be safeBut nobody comes**

**And you feel so far away**

**That you just can't find your way home**

**you can get there alone it's okayonce you say**

He walked into the hospital room, his body was shaking and he was trying to fight off the tear threatening to break free. She was lying in the hospital bed, wires in places all over her arms. She looked so fragile, so broken. _How could this happen? Why didn't she come to me?_ Edward thought.

"_Edward, we need to talk," Carlisle said sitting down._

"_What's wrong with her Carlisle?"_

"_She's sick Edward, she's really sick. She's having a relapse of the infection. According to some blood work we did, she stopped taking the medicine we proscribed for her to keep the infection away."_

"_Why? Why would she do that?!?!"_

"_You know her better then anyone Edward. You know how she hates to be weak, and I am sure taking the medicine made her feel that way. I am guessing she thought she was strong enough that she didn't need the medicine anymore."_

_Edward was speechless. Did she really think she was weak? Was it his fault she thought that?_

"_You can go see her if you'd like. She's sleeping now."_

_Edward nodded and headed to her room._

Edward sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up. Needing to talk to her. He was scared, he was very scared. He couldn't live without her…

**I can make it through the rain**

**I can stand up once again**

**On my own and I knowT**

**hat I'm strong enough to mend**

**And every time I feel afraid**

**I hold tighter to my faith**

**And I live one more day**

**And I make it through the rain**

_It was his first day back. His wrist was still fractured and you could see the yellow circle around his eye from his disappearing black eye. He walked through the hall alone, as always. Everyone stopped to look at him. Whispers filled the hall as they gossiped. He rolled his eyes at there tiny brains trying to hold all the gossip._

_He saw he then, exchanging her books at her locker. She wasn't gossiping or telling everyone what they talked about during their two weeks at the hospital. She was only concerned with getting ready for class. She shut her locker and turned around, her eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on him._

_She smiled warmly at him before heading off to her first period of the day. He continued walking, smiling to himself. She told the truth his last day in the hospital._

"_**When I got back to school, are you going to be telling everyone the gosspi you got?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Are you going to laugh at me?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Are you going to ignore me? Pretend I don't exist?"**_

"_**No, why would I do any of that?"**_

"_**Because everyone else does."**_

"_**I'm not like everyone else."**_

_His classes blurred past. He took notes, answered questions when he was called on, and stared at Bella in the classes she had with him. Finally lunch came around. Edward sat in the corner table, by himself, as usual. He heard her before he saw her. She was walking with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Webber. She was laughing at something on of them said._

_Her smile was so bright, it lit up the entire room. He watched her as she got a tray, filled with food for two people. When she paid, she said something to her friends before walking towards him…_

"_Hi," She said sitting next to him._

"_Hey, um…what are you doing?"_

"_Eating with you. I haven't seen you in a few days and I missed you."_

"_You missed me?" He laughed._

"_Don't be mean."_

"_I'm sorry, its just not a response I get very often."_

"_Well, that makes mine so more special."_

"_Yeah, I guess your right."_

_Bella pushed the tray filled with food towards him. "Hungry?" she asked. Edward smiled at her before picking up a piece of pizza from the tray and taking a bite._

**And if you keep falling down**

**Don't you dare give in**

**You will arise safe and sound**

**So keep pressing on steadfastlyA**

**nd you'll find what you need to prevail**

**Once you say is**

* * *

Edward's head rested on the side of Bella's bed. His hand holding hers. His eyes closed, and he appeared to be sleeping. Nurse Crawford came into check Bella, again. Nurse Crawford was a male nurse, and Edward didn't like that, but at the moment he posed no threat.

Nurse Crawford was pleased to see Edward asleep. Edward was an unnecessary hassle of him. He grabbed Bella's clip board and started checking all her vitals, her hear beat, and her pulse.

"Damn she's hot," He whispered to himself as he put the clip board up. Even though he whispered it, Edward heard. He was on his feet in a second glaring at _Nurse _Crawford.

"What did you say?" He hissed angrily.

"Chill man, you know how it is."

"No, I don't think I do. Please explain it."

"Your girlfriend is hot. I wouldn't mind having a little skimpy thing like her to um…you know."

That did it. Edward was beyond angry as he pulled his arm back and hit the nurse square in the jaw. But he didn't stop there. He hit him and hit him and hit him until security ran in there and pulled him off.

Dr. Cullen grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him out of there as the others helped the nurse.

"Edward, what the hell is your problem?!?!" Carlisle yelled once they were in his office.

"He was talking about Bella!"

"What?"

"He was saying perverted things about her and it pissed me off."

"Edward, I am not going to agree with you hitting him for that, but I can understand why you did it. That doesn't make it okay though. You should have come to me and I would have taking him off as her nurse and assigned someone else."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Edward, I am going to have to kick you out of the hospital."

"What?"

"Nurse Crawford could press charges, and you'll end up in jail. You need to leave until things calm down."

"But Carlisle…"

"Not buts, go home Edward."

And with that, Carlisle left the office, leaving Edward alone.

**:) Review?**


	9. Awake

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been taking my time and working on the story plots. I am also writing a new fanfic, plus my friend and I are writing a book together. I posted the first chapter of the book at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

After things calmed down and Nurse Crawford's shift was over, Edward returned to Bella's room, returned to her side. Her heart rate and breathing were normal and some of the wires were removed. She looked like she was resting, so peaceful, as if she felt no pain. Edward took her small hand in his. _There so cold…_he thought.

"Edward," Bella whimpered. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his.

"Bella," He whispered reaching out to touch her face.

"Where am I?" Her voice was rough, her eyes watery.

"Your in the hospital honey. Your having a relapse of the infection."

"Oh." He could see she was trying to contemplate something in her head.

"Bella, why did you stop taking your medicine?" He asked taking her face in his hands.

"I didn't think I needed it. I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shh…" He soothed wiping her tears away. "Calm down love, your going to be alright. Carlisle said that its early and the only thing is they have to double your dosage. Your going to be alright."

Bella nodded her head and closed her eyes. "You need rest love."

"Will you hold me?"

Edward smiled at her before lying in bed with her. Her held her close and kissed her forehead. "Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up."

Bella's breaths evened out, and soon Edward was trying to fight off sleep. "I love you Bella," He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_The final bell rang and the students were up. It was spring break in Forks. No school, no teachers, no waking up early for a week. Bella was at her locker, putting up the books she wouldn't need, when Edward walked up._

"_Hey buddy!" He greeted. She laughed at his enthusiasm. "So what are you doing over break?"_

"_Nothing much, my father will be out of town most of the week, so I'll be home alone."_

"_Your father is just going to leave you?" He asked, anger evident in his voice._

"_Yeah, it's no big deal though."_

"_Yes it is Bella, what kind of parent leaves their child alone?"_

_He was anger…no he was pissed off. His eyes looked almost black. Bella knew he got angry, but she's never witnessed it. Bella grabbed Edward's hand. "Hey relax, it'll be alright."_

_Bella's voice was calm and soothing, Edward couldn't help but relax. "You want to come to my house tonight? We could watch movies and hang out. My parents will be leaving around 5 to go to some find of function, so we'll be alone."_

"_Yeah, that sounds like fun."_

_*********_

_Bella showed up at Edward's house around 4:30. Edward greeted her at the door, before she even had time to knock. _

"_Hey," He smiled._

"_Hi."_

"_Come in, my parents want to meet you." Edward moved out of the way, allowing Bella entrance. _

"_Wow, your house is twice the size of mine," Bella said looking around._

"_Thanks? Come on my parents are in the kitchen."_

_Edward led Bella into the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle Cullen stood. Esme looked up and smiled at their house guest._

"_Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."_

"_I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."_

"_I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. It's nice to meet you Bella."_

"_We hate to do this to you, but we have to leave or we'll be late. Enjoy your night." Esme smiled, kissing Edward's cheek, before walking out of the kitchen._

"_Goodbye Bella, lovely to meet you."_

"_You too."_

_And then they were alone, that's how they liked it. "Um…I rented some movies, their on the counter. I'll start getting some snacks ready if you pick out the movie."_

"_Alrighty!"_

_Bella picked up the movies and looked through them. She noticed that all the movies her rented were not new releases. "You don't like any new releases?"_

"_No, all new releases are shit."_

"_Agreed." Bella looked at them a minute more before deciding on Pay it Forward._

"_Ready?" Edward asked._

"_Yep!"_

_Edward put the movie in as Bella laid out the snacks and got comfortable on the couch. Edward sat next to her, resting his arm on the back of the couch. During the two hours that Pay if Forward played, Bella some how managed to lay her head on Edward's chest, and Edward's arm some how manage to wrap around her._

_By the end of the movie, Bella was in tears, but not wanting Edward to know, she sobbed silently. Edward noticed her trembling form and became worried._

"_Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked taking her face into his hands._

"_Oh nothing, it's just a really sad movie," She explained as if it was nothing._

_Edward stared into her eyes, searching for something, before nodding his head and letting her go._

"_Edward," she whimpered._

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't let go please." Neither of them could control what happened next. Edward's lips crashed into Bella's before either of them had a chance to blink. Bella responded eagerly, wrapping her hands in his hair._

"_God Bella…" Edward whispered._

_******_

Edward woke up breathing heavily. He looked down at Bella's sleeping form, relived she didn't wake up. Shaking his head, Edward got up and went to the bathroom.

**SO? Next Chapter Bella will be released from the hospital and the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's will make an appearance. Also, I need to add a twist to the story…so that will be there as well!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY. HERE IS THE SUMMARY!**

Edward Masen works on Captain Swan's ship, but when he falls in love with his daughter, things get interesting. "I love you, I can't pretend I don't anymore. I'm going to fight for you Isabella!"


	10. The end?

**IMPORTANT! READ!! EVERYTHING IN ITTALICS IS A FLASHBACK THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS. EVERYTHING ELSE TAKES PLACE DURING THE PRESENT!**

The wind blew hard as she ran through the cold streets. The tears were falling uncontrollably. _Why is he doing this? What happened?_ Bella thought as ran. Sitting down on the nearest bench, Bella pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rocked back and forth replaying the memories of the last few weeks.

_Edward was walking aimlessly down the dark alley way, not sure where he was going. Bella was release from the hospital earlier today and was currently asleep in his bed. Edward watched her for hours, but he needed to think. Monday, Bella will return to school and things would return to normal. But things were different…he was different. Punching out that nurse brought back all these feelings, freedom and excitement, a part of his life that he missed. He loved Bella with his life, but did they really have a future together? _

_As Edward continued to walk, the street became more familiar. Before he knew it, he was knocking on the familiar door he'd known for years. "Yeah hang on," the voice from inside yelled. He heard shuffling from inside before the door swung open._

"_Edward? What the hell you doin' here boy?" the man said. He was tall, built, and intimidating. He towered for Edward by several inches._

"_Jeremy, I-" Edward began, but was at a loss for words._

"_Ahh, I get it," Jeremy smiled. "You're tired of the good life. I was wondering how long it would last before you returned to us. Why don't you come in?" Jeremy stepped out of the way and motioned for Edward to enter. Edward smiled timidly before entering the old yet familiar house. Jeremy closed the door…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bella sat on the counter in the bathroom waiting for Edward to finish getting ready for school. Bella has rarely seen Edward in the past weeks and was beginning to worry. He was getting distant and cold, the way he was before they first met. Normally after school he drops he off at his house and then leaves, mumbling about coming back later. He doesn't come home until one or two and then he wakes her up, wanting sex. Instead of being gentle and loving, he's rough and hard, like it was just a meaningless fuck._

_Edward walked out of his closet, a towel around his waist. Another towel in his hands drying his hair and clothing's in his other hand. Bella watched him, tears filling her eyes. He's changed so much…was it me? Bella knew she had to do something to help him. Maybe he was just going through a hard time._

_Hoping off the counter Bella walked towards Edward. She ran her hand down his back before kissing his shoulder. Dropping everything in his hands, Edward turned around to face Bella. Looking in her tear stained eyes, a flash of guilt passed through him. He shook the feeling off before crashing his lips to hers._

"_Edward," She whispered as his lips trailed from her jaw to her neck._

"_What?" He mumbled not paying attention._

"_Do you love me?" she was scared of his answer. What will happen if I lose him?_

"_God Dammit Bella! You really know how to kill a fucking mood!" Edward screamed angrily. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered trembling from fear…fear of him. Edward turned towards her, his entire form shaking with rage. _

"_Are you scared of me Bella?" Edward's smile was menacing as he taunted her. "Scared to lose me?"_

"_Yes," she whimpered. He grabbed her arms forcefully and pushed her against the wall. "Don't be stupid," he breathed against her neck, letting go of her and walking out of the bathroom._

Bella watched as the lights from the city faded away. The bus was engulfed by darkness as it made its way to Forks. She rested her head against the cold window, trying to think of what she could do now. Edward returned to his old ways…was it her fault? Was it because she was sick?

Bella didn't notice the bus had stopped until the driver tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss. This is the last stop," He told her.

"Oh…I'm sorry," She mumbled getting up. Bella walked the rest of the way to Edward's house. It was only a half a mile away. The dark sky was clouded over; the freezing wind blew fiercely burning the tears in Bella's eyes as she walked.

"_God Dammit!" Edward screamed slamming his bedroom door. Bella walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. And he attacked her…he pushed her to the bed, ripping off her clothes. He was not gentle. He left bruises on her hips, bite marks on her neck. Maybe he's just angry…she thought to herself. It'll be okay…_

_It wasn't okay…_

Bella walked into the empty house. It was cold and dark and gave off the feeling of loneliness. Bella slowly made her way up the stairs…to _his_ room. Her stomach churned and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up what little she had in her stomach. He curled into a ball one the bathroom floor. Her body shook from the sobs and the tears continued to fall.

"_Bella,"_

"_Bella,"_

"_Bella honey, wake up." 5 year old Bella opened her eyes to see her mother above her. "Bella it's time to leave. Get up."_

"_Where are we going mommy?" Bella asked sleepily rubbing her eye with her small fist._

"_Don't worry about that sweetie, come on." Renee picked up Bella and walked over to her closet. "I need you to pack some of your toys while I get you clothes, okay sweetheart?"_

"_Okay mommy." The two of them packed a bag; Renee hurried down stairs to put the bags in the back of her car. Charlie would be home any minute. Bella sat at the bottom of the stairs watching her mother shuffle back and forth in a hurry. Finally, she stopped and approached Bella._

"_Come on honey, it's time to leave," She whispered gently._

"_Where are we going mommy?" Bella asked_

"_Were going to live with Grandma for a while, now come on." Renee picked Bella up and took her to the car, strapping her in quickly. Charlie's cruiser pulled up as she shut the door._

"_Renee? What's going on? Where are you going and why is Bella in the back seat?"_

"_Charlie, I…I can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what? Be married? I thought the counseling was helping! You said it was helping!" Charlie was trembling, he was holding back tears._

"_It wasn't, I lied…" She whispered tears of her own falling fast._

"_Why?" He could barley ask, barley breath_

"_We can't keep lying to each other Charlie. I thought I could, I thought if I continued to say it, it be true."_

"_You can't even try for Bella?"_

"_I'm sorry Charlie," She whimpered before getting into her car and driving away._

Bella sat in the middle of Edward's bed, her legs pulled up to her chest. Her sobs quieted down, but her chest was heavy…her heart broken. After a few minutes she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the vaguely familiar number. One ring…two ring…three…

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

Edward walked into his house, tired and upset, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Bella, bury his face in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent. He knew what he'd done, and the guilt was too much for him. He wished he'd never gone back to _them_, all he wants to do is quite, to go back to how things were. He was an idiot for doubting his love for Bella.

He slowly climbed the stars, a small smile on his lips as he thought about crawling into to bed with Bella. His bed room was dark as he slipped in quietly. He crawled into bed, expecting to find Bella there, but found nothing…nothing but a piece of paper. Edward turned on the lamp next to his bed, so he could see the note.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry things have turned out the way they have. I saw you at your old "boss's" house today. I just…I don't know anymore. Judging by your recent behavior, you obviously don't love me anymore. I've packed my things and will be moving in with Alice until my dad gets back. After that, I may move back with my mom. I'm sorry Edward…that's all I can say…I'm sorry.**_

**Hey, sorry about the lack of updates…I have had this chapter almost finished for a while I just kept forgetting about it. Please review!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! When the edited version is done, I will repost it.**


	11. 9 Crimes

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you for all the support and ideas! Italics are what Edward went through, regular is what Bella is currently going through, and bold are song lyrics**

_He sat against his wall; his eyes were trained on the simple piece of paper in his hands. The simple piece of paper that shredded his heart into a million pieces…_

**Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you**

Her eyes were blood shot from crying, the circles under her eyes became darker every day, she was losing weight like crazy from lack of food…

**It's the wrong time for somebody new. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse**

_The moment he read the note, he collapsed, his body racking with sobs that he tried to suppress…he wasn't strong enough to though, so he cried._

**Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright? If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it. Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright  
with you?**

She barley slept at night, but when she did, she woke up screaming, sweat covering her body.

**Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you.**

"_Edward honey, it's time for school…" Esme said, popping her head in his room. It was past 7 and neither Bella nor he was down stairs. Immediately, Esme noticed Bella wasn't there. "Where's Bella?"_

**It's the wrong time she's pulling me through. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse**

She avoided him at school. She sat in the desk on the opposite side of side of the room, keeping her head down. Walking down the hall, she avoided eye contact with him. She moved her things out of their locker…his locker.

**Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright? If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it. Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright  
with you?**

"_Get out," Edward hissed as his eyes once again filled with tears. "I'm not going to school today."_

"_But…"_

"_I said GET OUT!!" He yelled, jumping up and pushing the door closed, forcing his mother out._

**Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded.**

Her parents had no clue...Sometimes; things were so bad, that Alice had to rock Bella to sleep. That was the thing. Bella never stopped crying after a nightmare, she just simply fell asleep, but she continued to cry…

**Is that alright? If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?**

_He destroyed everything in his room. Pictures were thrown against the wall, CD's were broken in half, things were scattered everywhere. And then he cried for his mistakes…_

**Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded**

**

* * *

**The bell rang signaling lunch; Bella was dizzy from lack of sleep and lack of eating. Alice had no idea that Bella scrapped the food from her plate into the trashcan in her "room." The two sat together, Alice eating the school food and Bella just pushing it around her plate.

"I'm going to go to the library," Bella said suddenly, standing up.

"You sure, you barley ate anything."

"I'm still full from the breakfast your mom cooked." She smiled at Alice reassuringly. Alice, still doubtful, nodded and smiled back.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes." Bella nodded before going to throw her plate away. Bella was almost at the doors when Edward walked in. Both of them froze. This was the closest they've been since the night Bella left. Instead of talking, they just simply stared.

"Bella," Edward whispered after a moment.

"Edward," She whimpered, before everything got fuzzy and she became dizzy. Edward saw her expression and immediately reached out to her. She collapsed in his arms. He held her close, her head resting right below his shoulder. He looked at her, her dark circles under her eyes from no sleep, how skinny she was from not eating, how much pain she looked like she was in even though she was unconscious. It was his fault….

In the distance, he heard the panic of everyone in the cafeteria, but he didn't care. He just held her close and cried for his mistakes…

**Is that alright? Is that alright? Is that alright with you? Is that alright? Is that alright? Is that alright with you?**

**No... **

**

* * *

****I know it's short, but I just wanted to give you a peak at how broken they both were. In the next chapter, they will finally talk. They have been apart for about two weeks, if any of you wanted to know.**


	12. I will have you back

Bella woke up to the sound of beeping. The bright light burned her eyes when she opened them. She blinked them furiously, to keep the water from breaking through. The white walls were unfamiliar, but the man standing next to her was not.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked confused, her voice was hoarse.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

"Bella, we need to talk," before Carlisle could finish, there was a knock at the door. Edward stuck his head in the room.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to both of you." nodding his head, Edward walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat in the chair next to Bella. "Alright, I don't know what happened to you two, but I have an idea. I am going to start on you first Bella, since your condition is much worse then Edward's."

"Okay," She whispered. She could feel Edward staring at her, but she didn't dare look at him.

"Bella, do you know why you passed out at lunch?" Bella shook her head. "When you arrived, the first thing I did was check your blood sugar, and it was very low. When was the last time you had a full meal?" Bella didn't answer. "That's what I thought. And the bags under your eyes are getting worse and worse. If you don't start taking better care of your self and eating more, I will tell Charlie that you need to go to rehab."

"And Edward, if you don't get out of the gang life completely, I will send you to juvenile hall. Edward, Bella was the best thing that happened to you and you blew it. Why?"

"When she had the relapse, I got scared I was going to loose her and I didn't think I could handle the pain."

"Well, that's a pretty selfish thing to do Edward. Fix this, both of you need to talk now!"

And with that Carlisle left, leaving Edward and Bella alone. It was quiet for a few moments before Edward looked at Bella, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Bella I-" Edward started but stopped. "I'm so sorry," Edward whispered, the tears broke free and rolled down his eyes. "I love you, I love you so fucking much, but when you got sick again, I was so scared. Going back to the way I was before seemed like an easy way out. I shouldn't have done that to you, you didn't deserve that. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Edward. You were so mean and I can't go through that again Edward."

"Then I'll make it up to you, I'll prove to you that I am sorry. I'll do anything."

"And the gang?"

"I told Jeremy a few days ago I couldn't do it any more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why don't we just be friends for now?"

Edward's face fell a little at the word friends, he wanted to be more then that, but it was better then nothing.

"Okay, friends it is." Edward stood up and kissed Bella's forehead. "Take care of yourself love,"

"I will Edward," A minute after Edward left, Alice walked into the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"What's up Ali?"

"I just met someone," She squealed.

********************

_2 months later…_

Alice sat at her normal table with Jessica and Lauren. The girls were waiting on Angela and Bella.

"So, how did you and Jasper met Ali?" Jessica asked. Alice blushed and the mention of her boyfriends name.

"We met about 2 months ago. He's friends with Edward's brother Emmett and he's Emmett's girlfriends twin. They all came down from college together. It was the day Bella passed out at school. I was going to see how she was doing, and he was there with Emmett and Rosalie. They were waiting on Edward. Well I bumped into him and lost my balance and he caught me. We started talking while Edward was with Carlisle and Bella, and before he left, he asked me out. Later that night, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aw…" Lauren squealed.

"I know! He was all nervous about asking me and he shuddered. He was scared I was going to reject him because we really didn't know each other and he thought it would be too soon, but it wasn't."

"That sounds so sweet." Suddenly, Jessica got this look in her face. She turned to look at Edward Cullen, who was sitting at a table in the corner of the lunch room alone. "What do you know about Edward and Bella?" Jessica whispered.

"There just friends right now, he's trying to earn her trust back," Alice explained.

"But their not together?"

"No."

"Okay." Jessica smiled and stood up. She headed to where Edward was sitting and sat down.

"Hello Edward," Jessica purred seductively.

"Jessica," he nodded not making eye contact, but instead continuing to move around his food with his fork.

"I'm sorry about you and Bella, but if you need anything, please let me know. I'll be happy to help." She rubbed her hand up his leg, over his erection. "Oh! Someone's happy to see me." Edward mentally scoffed at the idea of being hard for Jessica. No, he wasn't hard for her. He was hard for the angel who just entered the cafeteria. Jessica noticed him starring at something. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Bella across the cafeteria. She was looking over at them. Jessica wanted her out of the picture. "Edward," Jessica called.

"Wha-" But he was cut off by her lips connecting with his.

Bella's face paled as she watched Jessica and Edward kiss. She ran out of the cafeteria, not looking back. "Bella!" She heard Edward call. She stopped when she reached the parking lot and cried.

"Go away Edward!"

"No Bella listen-"

"There's nothing to say."

"Bella, she kissed be. I swear. She called my name and attacked me, she caught me off guard."

"How do I know you telling the truth." Suddenly Bella was against his Volvo and Edward was rubbing his erection against her center.

"Do you feel that Bella," He growled. "That what happened when I look at you from across the cafeteria. That is for you and only you. I love you Bella, and I will prove that to you. I will have you back," He whispered the last part before kissing Bella's cheek and pulling away. "Come on, lets go back to lunch."

**Review? Later on I am going to post the first chapters of three stories I'm debating against writing and then I will post a poll on my profile for you to choose the one you like the most. Please vote!**


	13. The End

It was movie night at Edward's house. Alice sat with Jasper on the love seat, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on the recliner, leaving Bella and Edward on the couch together. It wasn't awkward between them though. There friendship has been going strong for 5 months, the only problem was the Jessica incident 3 months earlier, but ever since then they've been close.

It was 1:30 now and they were in the middle of there third movie, even though no one was paying attention. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were both engrossed in each other and Edward was watching Bella. Her head was resting on his lap and she was sound asleep. He was running his finger through her hair.

"Hey guys," Edward whispered getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to get Bella to bed, she'd exhausted."

"Alright," Alice smiled at him. Edward picked Bella up and carried her up to his room. He slipped her shoes and socks off and then took her shirt and pants off. He slipped one of her shirts on her before tucking her in the bed. Edward stripped out of everything but his boxers and slipped in the bed next to Bella. He fell asleep in peace for the first time in months.

********************

_She was running fast, but she couldn't get out. "Edward!" She cried._

"_Bella, where are you?!" His voice was far away._

"_Edward, help me!"_

"_Bella!" His voice was getting farther and farther away._

"_Edward come back!" she cried._

"Edward!" Bella screamed sitting up in bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up. She didn't answer, she just tackled him on the bed hugging him.

"Don't leave me Edward, please don't leave me."

"Shh…Bella, I'm right here."

"Edward," she whispered kissing a trail up his chest. Edward's breathing became labored. Bella straddle Edward's lap and continued kissing his neck.

"Bella," Edward moaned gripping her waist. They looked at each other, there foreheads resting together. There faces go closer together, closer and close before there lips connected, his grip tightened on her waist and her hands braided themselves in his hair.

They broke away gasping for air. Bella reached down and pulled Edward shirt over her head. "Bella, are you sure?" Edward whispered.

"Yes," she whispered. "Love me Edward." With that, their lips connected again.

********************

Edward woke up to the blinding light coming from his window. He groaned tightening his grip around Bella, burying his face in her hair. She shifted and turned toward Edward. "Good morning love," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Morning," she yawned.

"How did you sleep?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Better than I have in a while."

"Me too love."

They stayed like that holding on to each other for a countless amount of time. Everything was so perfect, nothing couldn't go wrong. Edward's phone vibrated, signaling a text message.

"I'm going to take a shower." she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll join you in a minute," he smiled.

"Can't wait," she whispered kissing him once more before heading to the bathroom. Edward picked up his phone and flipped it open.

_We need to talk. It's important._

_Jeremy_

Edward sighed before replying.

_When?_

_Edward_

_Tonight at 8_

_Jeremy_

_Fine_

_Edward_

Her turned off his phone and headed into the bathroom.

********************

It was 8:00 and Edward sighed. _I can't believe I am doing this_ he thought to himself. Jeremy opened the door and smiled. "Thanks for coming Edward,"

"What do you want?" Edward snapped.

"Come in, we need to talk." Jeremy lead Edward to his office. "Take a seat. I know you don't want to do this anymore-"

"I don't."

"But you are to important to let go."

_Bella was across town at a book store, waiting for Edward._

"The first time you quiet, I knew you would come back, but now I'm not so sure."

"I won't be."

_Out the window she was a puppy staring at her. "Aw…" she whispered to herself. She walked outside, following the puppy into an ally._

"So I decided to get rid of the problem that was stopping you from being with your real family."

"What?"

_She couldn't see anything, but she could hear something…right behind her._

"I swear to God if you hurt her," but he didn't finish his threat, he was already running out the door trying to call Bella…no answer. "Shit," he yelled running faster.

"**Don't let go please." Neither of them could control what happened next. Edward's lips crashed into Bella's before either of them had a chance to blink. Bella responded eagerly, wrapping her hands in his hair."**

The bookstore was right there, yet it seemed so far away. He saw them walk out of the ally way laughing. _No…_he thought.

"**When I got back to school, are you going to be telling everyone the gossip you got?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you going to laugh at me?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you going to ignore me? Pretend I don't exist?"**

"**No, why would I do any of that?"**

"**Because everyone else does."**

"**I'm not like everyone else."**

He ran to the ally way, a small speck of hope inside him. It died when he saw her. She was on the ground, not moving. "Bella!" he screamed running over to her. She was beaten and bruised and bloody. "Oh God Bella, hold on. I'm so sorry baby, hold on."

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Yes baby, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I left the bookstore," she cried.

"Don't be sorry my love," She smiled weakly at him before her eyes closed. "Stay with me baby, it'll be alright." He picked her up and ran to his car.

"**Hi," She said sitting next to him.**

"**Hey, um…what are you doing?"**

"**Eating with you. I haven't seen you in a few days and I missed you."**

"**You missed me?" He laughed.**

"**Don't be mean."**

"**I'm sorry, its just not a response I get very often."**

"**Well, that makes mine so more special."**

"**Yeah, I guess your right."**

"Help! Somebody help!" He yelled running in the ER. Carlisle looked up to see his son holding Bella Swan's broken and blood body.

"Somebody get me a gurney!" He yelled running over to his son. "What happened?"

"She was jumped, please Carlisle, help her, save her! Please!" he cried.

"I will," Carlisle reassured placing Bella on the gurney. "Go over to the pay phone and call your mother."

"Please I need to stay with her Carlisle!"

"You can't Edward, I'm sorry."

Edward called his mother sobbing. She was up there in 10 minutes.

_I'm missing your bed_

_I never sleep_

_Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,_

_And this bottle of beast_

_Is taking me home_

"Oh baby!" She cried hugging her son.

"It's all my fault mom! She's in there because of me!

"It's not your fault honey, you didn't know this was going to happen."

"But I still went, mom."

"Shh…baby! We all make mistakes. It'll be okay!"

"I'm so sorry mom, I love you so much!" Esme held her son while he cried. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie showed up and waited with them.

"You hear anything?" Alice whispered, tears staining her cheek.

"Not yet," Edward whispered. She hugged him then, supporting him like friends do.

"It's going to be okay Edward."

"I hope so Alice, I really do."

_I'm cuddling close_

_To blankets and sheets_

_But you're not alone, and you're not discreet_

_Make sure I know who's taking you home._

Carlisle walked out of the ER covered in her blood. Edward winced when he saw him.

"How is she Carlisle?" He whispered. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"She's not good Edward. The injuries were sever, she lost a lot of blood and went into a coma. Her chances of waking up are slim."

"Oh God," Esme whispered taking Edward's hand.

"She's in ICU. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes," Carlisle lead Edward where Bella was. He sobbed when he saw her. Her face was bruised and cut, her leg was broken, her arm was broken. She had breathing tubes and wires everywhere.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Edward held her and cried. "I'll get them back, I promise."

********************

Jeremy answered the door, a smile on his face. "Welcome back Edward." He paid no attention to Edward's bloody cloths and blood shot eyes. Jeremy sat down at his desk, the five men who attacked Bella surrounding him. "Now, what can I do for you? Are you ready to return?"

"No," Edward whispered, his voice rough from crying. "I just thought I'd give you something you deserved."

"Oh really, and what's that?" Jeremy was smirking now, but that smirk was wiped away when Edward lifted the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. 6 bullets, 6 men. He killed them without another thought.

He walked out, past Jeremy's hysteric wife, and to his car. He didn't think about what he'd done to them, he'd thought about what he'd done to Bella.

_I'm reading your note over again_

_There's not a word that I comprehend,_

_Except when you signed it_

_"I will love you always and forever."_

********************

Edward sat in first block, his eyes down cast to his hands. He heard nothing of the teacher said during class. There was a knock at the door, the principal opened the door an whispered something to the teacher. She looked at Edward and then nodded. Two policemen entered the room and walked towards Edward.

"Edward Cullen, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

They snapped the handcuffs on and walked him out to the police cruiser. It was the end for him…

_**It takes a minute to like someone, a hour to love someone...but to forget takes a life time.**_

**Review?**


	14. Crashing Down

Edward sat on the cold wooden bed, against the wall. His knees pulled to his chest, his face buried in his hands. He'd been there since they arrested him at school, eight hours earlier. They allowed him one phone call, which he used to call Esme. She was sleeping when he called, and wasn't quiet sure what was going on, but when he said he was in jail, she was up. Her, Carlisle, and Chief Swan were seeing if there could be any kind of bail in Edward's case. The odds weren't good.

Renee sat at Bella's bedside, holding her cold lifeless hand. _Wake up baby, please. Don't leave me._ Renee's been sitting there since she arrived. She refused to leave when visiting hours were over. The nurses threatened to call security, but Renee still didn't budge. She wasn't about to leave her baby in her time of need. Renee looked at the heart monitor and couldn't help but sob. She knew the only reason her heart was still beating was because of the machine's she was hooked up to. The machine's that kept her breathing.

"Chief, I understand, I truly do, and I am sorry that Bella's in the hospital-"

"In a coma! She may not wake up!" Charlie slammed his fist on the table.

"I know that, but Edward murdered 6 people, in cold blood. There are witnesses. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Charlie." The officer walked out of the room, leaving Charlie and Carlisle alone in silence.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I tried. I wish there was something else I could do," Charlie whispered.

"Thanks for trying Charlie." Charlie watched as they left the room. Their cases were completely different, yet similar in a way. He could loose his daughter, they could loose their son. He knew things weren't going to end well. Edward had in fact murdered six people in cold blood. There was evidence and there were witnesses. He would be found guilty of homicide and sentenced to life in prison. Charlie knew that, but didn't tell his parents. Instead, he said that they would fix this and everything would be alright.

Alice was curled into a ball on her bed, Jasper lay behind her, one arm wrapped around her small form. He held her close as she sobbed, the image of Bella haunting her. Hours flew by with no word from anyone. Was Bella still alive? What's going to happen to Edward? Why was this happening? What did they do to deserve this? So many unanswered questions…

Emmett sat on his bed, his face buried in his hands. Rosalie sat next to him, running her fingers through his curly hair. He wished he could have been their for his brother. He felt it was partly his fault that Edward joined a gang.

"_Emmett!" 10 year old Edward yelled running towards him. "You want to play this new video game I got?" His green eyes looked up expectantly at his brother._

"_Video games?" Emmett laughed. "Yeah right. Get lost twerp, I'm preparing for the football team." Emmett shoved his brother, causing him to fall into the mud. Emmett and his friends laughed._

"_Emmett, your brother is such a dork," Daniel laughed._

"_I know, I think he's a fag, I mean, he plays the piano!"_

"_Your kidding me! That's priceless. I think I am going to start calling him Gayward."_

"_Yeah! Haha!"_

_Edward walked back inside, trying to hide the tears his older brother caused._

Emmett was only 13 at that time and never considered how his brother would feel about the remarks he and his friends made. Emmett regrets everything he's ever done to his younger brother. Emmett knows that Edward hates him. He has since the day he turned 15, the first day he became a gang member.

_Emmett sat on the couch watching a movie with Daniel and Walter. They turned toward the door when they heard it close._

"_Hey Gayward! What's going on? Just come back from your boyfriend's house," Daniel yelled. Emmett and Walter laughed._

"_Shut the fuck up," Edward hissed, walking upstairs._

"_What did your brother just say to me?" Daniel asked angrily._

"_Don't worry man, I'll get him," Emmett said getting up. Emmett found Edward in his room, looking at his CD's. "Yo Fuckward, what the hell gives you the right to disrespect my friends?" Edward ignored him. "Hey punk, I'm talking to you." Edward continued to ignore him. "Alright, fucker, your asking for it." Emmett pulled on Edward's shoulder, turning him around. What happened next surprised Emmett. Edward pulled out a pocket knife and held it to his neck._

"_Get the fuck out," Edward hissed._

That was the last time Emmett saw Edward before he left for college. He tried to stop by Edward's room and talk to him, to apologize, but he was never home. Whenever Emmett would visit, Edward would always make sure he wasn't there when Emmett was. When Jasper started dating Alice, Emmett saw more of his brother, but not by much, and now his brother was locked away in jail for murder. His little brother…

********************

Judge Masterson looked around the courtroom. It was fuller than he expected. Picking up the file, he read over it. He set it down and looked back up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are being charged with 1st degree homicide. How so you plea?"

Edward stood up, his face was pale and purple circles were forming under his eyes. "Not Guilty your honor," he said, his voice strong and confident.

"Alright then, I am setting the court date for June 15. No bail. Court will continue then."

Edward was walked back into his cell, where he sat motionless for hours until his mother and father walked in.

"Edward," his mother breathed in a sigh of relief. She rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace, relaxing a little.

"Edward, son, we need to talk to you." Carlisle's face was serious and Edward knew it wasn't good. "Edward…Bella's not doing good. She's not responding to anything. After talking to Charlie and Renee, they've been giving two choices. They can leave her be, letting her suffer, or they can pull the plug."

Edward stared at his father, confused. "Pull the plug? But that means she would die." It was quiet for a minute. Edward looked at his father. "When?" He whispered.

"They are going to give it a few months, but if she still isn't responding, they are going to pull the plug June 13." A sob broke through, filling the silent room. Esme rocked him back and forth as he world came crashing down.

**So sorry for the lack of updates! I started my job back at Chuck E. Cheese, and we just got a remodel, so I have been working non stop. I have a question thought.**

**If your in a coma, and you have broken bones and bruises and scratches, can all that heal while your in the coma?**

**Review!**


	15. Let That Be Enough

**This is the third to last chapter of the story. It's main point is to show you the key points in Bella's relationship with Edward and her parents. Next chapter is them in court and then the epilogue. **

**By the way, yes they are in school. Some places have school until June 26, so they are about to be out.**

**I wish I had what I neededTo be on my own'Cause I feel so defeatedAnd I'm feeling alone**

_June 13_

He sat in the jail cell, his face buried in his mother's chest. She held him as he cried.

**Renee and Charlie held onto each other as they said goodbye to their daughter. One last time.**

_Alice's body shook as she sat in the waiting room with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They've already said their goodbye's to Bella, and now all they did was wait._

He prayed, Edward prayed, every night that she would wake up, that she would live. It didn't work.

**Renee took Bella's small hand in hers. She bent down and kissed he baby's forehead for the last time.**

_Carlisle told them that they should go home and rest, that there was nothing more for them to do. Jasper drove Alice home, where they held each other in the back seat of his car. He comforted her as she cried. _

He tried to get out of jail, to tell her goodbye. He only needed an hour, that's all. They said no.

**Charlie stroked her pale cheek, whispering that he loved her more than anything in the world. He kissed he goodbye and stepped away as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.**

_Emmett and Rosalie laid on his bed, his head resting on her chest. She stroked his hair, trying to offer him the comfort he needed. He didn't know Bella that well, but he knew she saved his brother, that she had a rough childhood, that she was selfless, and she gave to everyone. Rosalie only hung out with her a few times, but she liked her a lot. It hurt…_

The clock struck eight and Edward sobbed. He knew that at that very moment they were pulling the plug, that in a matter of seconds, his reason for living would be gone. He would be nothing.

**Renee sobbed into Charlie's chest as they pulled the plug and the heart monitor began to slow. Charlie held onto her, trying to stay strong, but failing miserably.**

_Alice's sobs became to much to bare. She became hysteric when the clock in the dashboard glowed eight p.m._

Esme rocked her son as he cried for his love. She rocked him all night, until he finally found sleep and even then, she rocked him, trying to protect him from the nightmares. She rocked him until they made her leave.

**They stared at their daughter's lifeless body, the heart monitor getting slower and slower. What was going to happen now?**

_Alice walked into her house, shaking. Her mother ran towards her, in time to catch her as she collapsed. She rocked her daughter, as she sobbed. She rocked her until she fell asleep._

**And it all seems so helplessAnd I have no plansI'm a plane in the sunsetWith nowhere to land**

It was silent in the hallway when Alice arrived the next day. Everyone knew. There was no gossiping or giggling. No laughing or cutting up, there was just silence. Alice walked to her locker where Angela, Jessica, and Lauren waited. Alice's sad expression turned to one of anger when she saw Jessica. She remember what Jessica did two weeks ago. She remembered the hurt expression on Bella's face when she saw Jessica kissing Edward. Adrenaline flowed through Alice's body as she got closer to Jessica.

"Alice, I heard. I'm so-" Jessica was cut off by Alice slapping her.

"Don't you even fucking say that _Jessica_," Alice spat.

"What the hell Alice?!?!" Jessica yelled.

"I know your not sorry, you may feel bad that she died, but I guarantee the first thing you thought when you heard, was you wished Edward wasn't in jail so you could comfort him. You kissed him, when Bella walked into the cafeteria. You wanted her to see, you wanted to hurt her. You said you were friends with her, yet you hurt her so bad. You should have known he didn't want you. He loved her and she loved him and that drove you crazy that he was the only guy in school that didn't want you. You're the lowest kind of person. Get the fuck out of my sight." There was so much venom in her words as she spoke. Everyone knew, but no one wanted to say it. Alice was right. Jessica left without another word to anyone.

Angela hugged Alice tightly, yet gently. Angela was a true friend to both of them. Alice knew Angela hurt just as much as Alice did. The bell rang for first block. Alice sat in the back a laid her head on the desk. She didn't care about classes right now.

"_I really like Jasper," Alice whispered to Bella. They were sitting on Alice's floor painting their nails._

"_He seems nice, he's got a cool accent."_

"_Yeah, its so sexy when he talks romantic to me with the accent. I melt into a puddle every time." The girls giggled._

"_So before Edward, did you like anyone else?"_

"_Not really, when I moved to Arizona with my mom, I liked this boy. His name was Chris. He was my friends older brother. He was always so sweet to me. I told him I wanted to marry him, he said 'Call me when you turn 18 babe.' I swear I almost died." Bella laughed._

"_How much older was he?"_

"_He was in 8__th__ grade when I was in third."_

"_Well, your 18 now, did you call him?"_

"_Haha, no, I didn't call him. I was so wrapped up in Edward. I never actually thought about it." Things were silent for a moment as the girls continued to paint their nails. Finally Alice asked, "Do you still love Edward?"_

_Bella looked at her sadly, and smiled. "Very much so. He was my whole world and still is. It was hard to leave him."_

"_I remember, but he's doing better. Ever since you collapsed at school, he's been trying."_

"_I know. I love him for it. I believe we will get back together, and soon. I'm just afraid of what is going to happen the next time I get sick and have to go to the hospital. The next time he gets scared."_

"_Edward can be a prick, but I don't think he'd ever go back. He needs you too much, just like you need him. I believe you two were made for each other, nothing will keep y'all apart."_

"_I hope your right Alice. I couldn't handle this again." Alice smiled at her friend._

"_Neither could he." She hugged Bella tightly, reassuring her. _

"_So, who was your first?" Alice asked._

"_Edward was, on my 16__th__ birthday. I happened right before I fell and got the infection. He led me to this beautiful meadow. He had blankets all set out, he lit candles, there was soft music playing. We had already confessed our love to each other, a while back. Edward wanted to show me how much he loved me."_

"_Aw!!!" Alice squealed._

"_What about you?"_

_Alice sat quietly for a moment before turning a sheepish smile on Bella. "I don't remember."_

"_What?" Bella laughed._

"_It was suppose to be my friend Sam, the summer before freshmen year. We planned it. We wanted to loose it to someone we knew and loved. I loved him like a brother and he loved me like a sister. Well, I waited in one of the rooms at a party. Someone came in, I thought it was Sam so I was all like "I've been waiting for you and crap." We had sex and it hurt like hell. He left soon after and I just figured he was being shy. The next day he came to my house and apologized for not showing up, he had to baby-sit his little sister. I though I was going to die. He saw the look on my face and freaked. He thought I hated him. I had to explain it to him. He was angry, but I assured him it was fine. He lost his a year later to someone he truly loved. They were still together when I left."_

_Bella's face was red as she tried to contain her laughter, but it was too much. She doubled over, clutching her sides as she laughed. Alice through a pillow at her before laughing with her. They laid on her floor staring at Alice's ceiling, trying to calm there breathing._

**And all I seeIt could never make me happyAnd all my sand castlesSpend their time collapsing**

"_Hey Bella!" Angela smiled sitting in the vacant seat next to Bella. Edward was on her other side. "Happy sweet sixteen."_

"_Thanks Angela."_

"_What are you going to do?" She asked. Bella looked at Edward. He reached over and took her hand in his. _

"_Edward has a surprise for me, he won't tell me no matter how much I beg."_

"_I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Angela smiled. The teacher walked in, ending anything that was about to be said. Edward kept Bella close all day, whispering words of love in her ear._

_After school, Edward drove her home, kissing her goodbye with the promise of returning. She watched as he sped off in the direction of his house before turning to go inside._

_There were two messages on the answering machine. Dropping her back pack, she pressed play and walked to the fridge._

"_Hi Bella, it's mom. Just wanted you to know I love you. Happy sweet sixteen. Look honey, I'm sorry, but I can't fly up this weekend. Phil has this banquet, it was last minute. I'm going to go with him. Maybe another time? I love you."_

_Bella sat at the table with a banana. She started on her homework, getting a head start for the weekend._

"_Hey Bells, its dad. Happy birthday. I'm sorry I can't be there. I know we were suppose to do something this weekend, but The conference has been extended. There was some kind of difficulties or something. I'll make it up to you. Love you."_

_Around six o'clock Edward knocked on her door. She opened the door in a hurry, wanting to be in his arms. "Hello love," He whispered, kissing her tenderly._

"_Hey," she breathed nuzzling his chest_

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes." The drove to Port Angeles in silence. Bella's hand was wrapped securely in Edward's. The stopped at a small restaurant called La Bella Italia. Edward helped Bella out if the car and wrapped and arm around her as the entered the restaurant._

"_Good evening Mr. Cullen," The host said. Edward nodded while watching Bella's face light up as she took in the scene in front of her. The entire restaurant was empty and every table was moved out of the way, leaving one small round table in the middle of the room. The entire staff stood around the room, waiting on the every need._

"_Edward, you did all this?" Bella asked, her eyes watering up._

"_All for you love," he whispered kissing her temple._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_Edward pulled Bella's chair out, helping her sit, before taking his place across from her. He held their hand as the waiter brought them their first dish. _

"_I told them in advance what you'd like," Edward explained as the waiter uncovered a plate full of Angel haired spaghetti. _

"_Thank you Edward."_

"_Your welcome love." The too ate in silence, no word needed. Once they were finished Edward stood up and offered Bella his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" he whispered. Bella took his hand as the music began._

_Edward held her close as they swayed together. Nothing could break them apart. The pain from her parents not being there was lifted away as Edward's arm wrapped around her body, holding her close to his body. They danced for an immeasurable amount of time, before sitting down and eating desert._

_********************_

"_Where are we going now?" Bella asked as they drove towards the woods._

"_This place I use to go when I was younger, to clear my mind. it's the most peaceful place on earth." Bella laughed softly._

"_How would you know silly? You've lived your entire life in Forks." Edward smiled lazily at her._

"_I just have a feeling." Edward brought Bella's hands to his lips, kissing it softly. They drove in silence for another few before Edward pulled his car to the side of the rode and parked it. He helped Bella out of the car, wrapping his arm around her._

_They walked through the woods in silence. The darkness around them giving of the feeling of calmness. After 20 minutes of walking, they came to a break in the trees. Bella gasped at the sight before her._

_The moon was high and the stars shined brightly through the clouds lighting up the meadow in an eternal glow._

"_Happy Birthday love," he whispered in her ear, leading her to the middle of the meadow, where blankets were laid out on the wet grass._

_Bella and Edward sat and talked, basking in each others love. Bella's head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her. Time was meaningless, lost. Bella thought back to her parents and their selfish intentions and act. Before she could stop it, the tears began to fall._

"_Bella?" Edward asked, feeling her tears through his shirt. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up and taking her face in his hands._

"_Nothing," she whispered closing her eyes and forcing the tears to stop._

"_Baby tell me. Please." his expression was pleading as he stared at her face._

"_My parents. They both cancelled their plans with me this weekend. Renee is going with Phil to some last minute banquet and Charlie's conference was extended."_

"_Oh baby," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rocked her in his arms, offering comfort. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and filled with leftover tears. Edward made a decision then. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his._

"_Mmm Edward," she whimpered as he gentle pushed her on the blankets, positioning himself on top of her._

"_Bella," he whispered kissing her neck. "Let me show you how much I love you Bella." He rested his forehead against her. "Let me help you forget." He nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently. "Let it be only you and me."_

"_Please Edward." Edward smiled down at her, kissing her again. They held each other close as their clothing fell away piece by piece until nothing separated them. Edward stared into Bella's eyes as he slipped inside of her, capturing her innocence as she captured his._

_Her legs tightened around his waist, keeping him still as the pain shot through her. "Are you alright?" he whispered stroking her cheek. She nodded her head. "Just stay still," she whispered._

_She looked at Edward, her eyes wide, and nodded her head. Slowly, Edward pulled out and thrust back in. Together they were lost in a world of pleasure, the world around them disappearing as the became one._

_They discovered each other inside and out in the most intimate ways. Bella arched back as she hit her peak and Edward followed soon after. They laid together, still connected, falling into a peaceful sleep._

**Let me know that You hear me Let me know Your touch Let me know that You love me Let that be enough **

Classes seemed to go by slowly. At lunch the lunchroom was dead silent. Some students even though they saw Bella at her locker or walking to her class, but it was just their minds playing tricks on them. It was just a bunch of memories…she was gone.

"_You must be Bella," The doctor asked warmly. Six year old Bella just looked to floor. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless. She hasn't smiled since she left Forks. Hasn't smiled since her parents were together. Therapy was Renee's idea. She just want Bella to have someone to talk to about the changes._

"_Yes ma'am," Bella whispered quietly._

"_Alright Bella, lets get started. How are you feeling today?"_

"_I'm tired," Bella sighed._

"_Why are you tired?"_

"_I can't sleep." Elizabeth wrote something down before turning her attention to Bella._

"_What do you do when you can't sleep?"_

"_I read."_

"_And what do you read?" Bella looked up at the doctor for the first time since she entered the room._

"_Everything. Its my escape. I can't sleep, which means I'm stuck in this world, where the pain and loss and heartbreak are fresh, so I read. That's how I escape."_

_********************_

"_Mrs. Swan?" the doctor motioned for Renee to enter her office. Bella was sitting in the corner reading a book._

"_How was everything?" Renee asked._

"_Mrs. Swan, there are some important things I need to discuss with you, about Bella." Renee's smile faded. She sat down on the couch across from the doctor._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Your daughter is very troubled. Your divorce from your husband has scared her. During our meeting, she admitted that she doesn't sleep. She seems to strive to escape the pain of your divorce. It's affecting her. I was hoping we could set up a regular time every week for her to come speak to me." Renee's confused eyes turned angry as she glared at the doctor._

"_My child does not need therapy. How dare you think that. You were suppose to talk to her about moving, that's what I paid you for, not to talk to her about my divorce." Renee stood up and went to Bella. "Come on honey, were leaving." She picked Bella up and carried her out of the office. "You don't need to listen to her honey, okay?"_

"_Okay mommy," Bella whispered playing with Renee's necklace.'_

"_You'd tell me if something was bothering you right honey?" Bella looked at her mother, and for a split second she wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to tell her everything. It passed._

"_Yeah, I'd tell you."_

"_Nothing's bothering you right?"_

"_Nothing's bothering me," she whispered._

When Alice walked into her house, everything was silent. She found her parents sitting in the kitchen at the table.

"Hey," Alice whispered.

"Sweetie, there is something you need to know. Your father called me today at school, that's why I left early."

"What is it?" Alice was scared. She couldn't handle anymore heartbreak.

"We need to go to the hospital."

They drove to the hospital in silence. Charlotte sat in the back seat holding her daughter. Once they arrived, they headed to the room Bella occupied until last night.

"Mom?" Alice whimpered. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"It's okay honey." Charlotte opened the door and allowed Alice to walk. She gasped.

"Alice…"

**12 going on 13 pages long! Yeah! Someone requested that I give more insight on Bella's relationship with others. I'm sorry if this was a disappointment to you, but the story isn't over!!!**

**Next chapter is going to be Edward in court and some more flashbacks. If there is something you want to read about Bella's relationship with the others, let me know and I will try to put it in.**

**I'm also sorry about lack of updates. Chuck E. Cheese was remodeled and we have people coming in last minute, so we are having really late closes(I may not get home until 11 tonight). **

**Review! Also, this is NOT edited. I'll put up the edited version later~**


	16. 10,000 Miles

**Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles**

He sat there, his eyes glazed over and his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. His heart was pounding and his thoughts were racing. He closed his eyes and thought back to a time where everything was perfect…

"_Bella?" Edward whispered in the darkness of his room._

"_Yeah?" she replied. Her back was towards him. His arm was wrapped securely around her stomach._

"_Do you want children someday?" She sat up quickly and looked at him. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I-fuck!" he sighed._

_She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "The only person I would want to have children with, would be you." She whispered kissing his lips._

Alice slipped into the courtroom silently. She spotted Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting in the front row, right behind Edward. Quickly, she snuck up there, taking her place next to Jasper. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What was at the hospital??" he asked quietly in her ear.

"Her parents," she replied. "Bella always talked about how her parents were never there, but they were there, sitting on the hospital bed where Bella…" she stopped, pain filling her heart as she though of her lost friend. "They were actually there and I couldn't really believe it." A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Everyone was frozen…everything was frozen. Edward stared at Elisabeth Marks-Jimmy's wife-as she testified IN his favor. It came as a shock to everyone, especially the opposing attorney that the biggest witness in this case was on Edward's side.

"Jimmy was a heartless bastard. He's murdered people as young as 16. He would take these young boys in and turn them into the worse things. Alexander Bennett was 16 years old when he was found guilty of first degree homicide-because of Jimmy. Todd Terrell was killed at the age of 17-because of Jimmy. He felt no remorse; he pulled the trigger without a second thought. Edward killed a monster, why punish him??

I heard Jimmy, the day he decided to kill Isabella Swan. He and his friends planned it out. They took joy in the fact that they were going to murder someone. It was even better, for them, that she was so innocent and pure. Isabella Swan, the sheriff's daughter, Isabella Swan, a straight A student, Isabella Swan, who is part of the big brother big sister program for orphans in Port Angeles. Who reads to the old, cooks for the homeless. She had a bright future and it was ripped away from her without a second though by Satan himself.

You know, Jimmy planned to rape her," gasped echoed around the room and Elisabeth laughed without humor. "That's not it either. He planned to rape her after she was dead, but Edward got to her first. Convicting Edward guilty would be the worse thing to do. If Jimmy were on trial for Bella's murder, he would have been found guilty and sentenced to life in prison or death. Edward just saved you time. The moment he decided to kill her was the moment his life ended."

She walked out of the courtroom with her head held high and the weight on her shoulder lifted. They questioned everyone, from family to friends, to teachers and neighbors. Edward had problems and Bella saved him. She was his angel, his guardian, savior, and protector.

**10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return**

Things seemed to slow down once they called Edward up to the stand. He promised to tell the truth and he did.

"Do you feel bad that you murdered six people in cold blood?"

"No."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Do you feel anything at all?"

"No."

The opposing attorney sighed and shook his head. "He has no remorse. How can we be sure that he is no another Jimmy in the making? The two were close before Bella and ever for a short time after Bella. Edward knows the ropes and he had no feeling. He shouldn't be aloud to walk away from this without a punishment. I rest my case ladies and gentlemen."

"I don't have many questions," the defense attorney began. "But I would like to know, what was going through your mind when you pulled the trigger?"

Edward looked at him, his face void of emotion. "Bella's smile," he whispered. I though about how I would never get to see it again."

"Why did you decide to kill them Edward?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly," he sighed. "I was angry and hurt and all I could think about was Bella. God I love her so much. I went into a state of shock and blacked out. The only thing my mind could really grasp was the fact that Bella was dying."

There was a reason Mark Cohen was the best defense attorney in Washington. He could mutter a single word and have the accused spill the deepest secrets. That's exactly what he did.

**Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for min**e

"Bella," he whispered plain and simple. Edward smiled and closed his eyes.

"_One day I'm going to move out of this hell!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to get married and have kids of my own and actually be there for them! I'll love them, raise them, and cherish every moment with them!"_

_Edward watched as she got rid of her pent up anger and frustration. She turned towards him and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked, walking towards him._

"_I like the idea, but only if your marrying me," he whispered pulling her onto his lap._

"_Only you," she whispered. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "One day, I'll escape."_

"She was so beautiful. Her hair was soft and thick, her eyes were always full of life. She always said she's escape this place. She was only 17, but she was so full of wisdom. She never lied, never cheated, and she always saw the good in everyone. Late at night when I couldn't sleep, I would rest my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat. I always wondered how someone could love and care so much. After she got sick, she was so weak, but still others came before her.

She saved me. I had so much anger built up I could barley stand living anymore. If she wouldn't have shown up in my life when she did, I would have been the next Alexander Bennett. I hated my parents, I hated my brother, and I hated the friends I used to have. Before my brother left for college, I held a knife to his throat and told him to leave me the fuck alone or I'd kill him. Sometimes I would get so angry I'd black out, end up drunk or beaten up in an ally somewhere.

Bella, she knew how to calm me down. Just her touch would mellow me out. She loved me for my faults. We were perfect together. She would fit in my arms like a missing piece would fit in a puzzle. She was my missing piece." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "When I saw her body lying lifelessly in that ally, my reason for living disappeared." He closed his eyes and gripped his chair tightly.

"I held her in my arms and begged her not to go and you know what she did?" he looked at the jury for the first time, the tears began to break free. "She apologized to me. I felt my heart stop as she whispered those words to me. I'm not going to lie, I do regret murdering those bastards, I don't regret that there dead, but I regret that I was the one that pulled the trigger. I regret being that monster. For that split second, I wasn't the man Bella fell in love with. I was Jimmy's clone and I regret that.

Pulling that trigger got me locked away, so I never got to say goodbye to the most important person in my life." He looked at the jury once again. "I know you don't really understand what I'm feeling, nut you could. What if it was your daughter or sister, niece or girlfriend. What would you do if you had to hold them as they were dying."

**Oh come ye back  
My own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend  
All on this earth  
You've been a friend to me**

There was silence in the courtroom as Edward stepped down. Time went by as the attorney gave there closing arguments and the jury went to make there decision. An hour passed and then two and then three...

When they came back in, they looked at no one. One piece of paper held the fate of Edward Cullen. One small piece of paper...

The judge opened the slip of paper and read its contents. "We the jury, find Edward Cullen..." The courtroom doors opened then, so quietly that no one noticed, except Edward. He turned to look at the person entering the room. "Not guilty." But he was already up and running towards the exist.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Everyone turned to stare at her. She was beautiful, she was glowing, she was alive. "Edward," She cried running towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around.

"God Bella," he whispered, there foreheads touching. "I love you so much. So fucking much."

"I love you to..." she cried.

He kissed her.

**Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating. Things have been crazy, but hopefully they will mellow out for a while. Please excuse the errors, this HAS NOT been edited. I wanted to upload it quick!**

**P.S. A beta would help! Lol!**


	17. Epilogue Ideas

Hello everyone! I'm sad to say that there is only one chapter left in this story. It has been one of my favorite stories to write and I want to make it the best ending possible, so is there any ideas or any way you want me to end this story. You want to skip a few years of what? let me know...


	18. Happy Ending

Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he arrived home. It was hard, being the boss sometimes, especially when it came down to firing someone. It always made his day bad. Today was Muriel White. She was a maid and had been working for Thompson Enterprises since she was 20. Now at the age of 75, they had to let her go and Edward had to be the one to tell her. The tears in her eyes were to much for him. He left early because he was feeling "sick."

So much has happened in the last 9 years. After he was found innocent for murder and he found out Bella was alive, he began to focus on his studies. He was determined to escape from Forks, to start a life with Bella. Now nine years later, with a degree from Dartmouth he was the CEO of a major Company-the youngest in the history of company.

Bella and him were accepted to Dartmouth and they went together right after graduation. They lived off campus in an apartment. Those four years were amazing, so free. They studied hard and played even harder. They made love every night anywhere they could. They favorite spot was on a pallet on the balcony under the moonlight.

Things weren't always perfect, however. The summer before their junior year, Bella found out she was pregnant. They were both excited for the baby. After a long discussion, Bella decided she would drop out to take care of the baby and Edward would continue to go to school.

It happened late one night and was unstoppable. Bella woke up with a sharp pain in her lower stomach. When she looked down, she was bleeding. Edward received a call at work from the hospital. He got there as soon as he could, but it was already too late. Bella lost the baby. For two months after that she was a wreck. She flew down to her mothers for a few week, leaving Edward alone and miserable.

When she returned however, she was better. She applied for late admission for the spring semester and returned to school. She even took summer course so she could catch up with Edward. They graduated together and began looking for work. They got lucky and found work in the same city. For Edward it was Thompson Enterprises and for Bella it was Times Two Publishing companies. Both started off in small position, but over the course of 4 years they've been promoted. Edward to CEO and Bella to Head Editor.

Both were happy for the most part, but there was something missing. Edward could tell something was bothering Bella. She's been different for the last two weeks and every time he confronts her, she claims to be fine. Edward knew she wasn't fine. When he pulled into the driveway, he smiled. Bella was home early. It was only 3 p.m. Which means she wasn't cooking. They would be able to talk. No more excuses or escapes.

Bella and Edward lived in a two story house. It was old and beautiful, but not too flashy. Three bedroom, two and a half baths, Bella fell in love with the house as soon as she saw it. Edward signed the contract and together they became the owners of their first house.

The house was quiet when Edward walked in. Every light except one lamp in the living room was turned off. "Bella?" Edward called walking up the stairs. He could see the light coming from their bedroom. Quietly he opened the door to reveal a sleeping Bella. Edward couldn't help but smile at her. She was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, a book lay open next to her.

He crawled up the bed and began kissing her neck. "Bella," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up sleepy head."

She looked at his face and smile. He bent down to kiss her passionately, his hands gripping her waist. When they broke apart, the rested there foreheads together.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me what's wrong." She adverted her eyes. She was hiding. "Please baby. I love you and I'm worried."

She looked him in the eyes for the first time in two weeks. She lifted one hand to stroke his face while grasping his other hand in hers. She moved there adjoined hands to rest on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. She moved her hand, leaving only his to rest on her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her gently._ Forever._

**Sooo sorry for the lack of updates, things got crazy this past year with work and senior year, but it's summer now. I'm going to try and finish all my fanfictions and after I' m done, I don't think im going to continue writing B and E stories, im probably going to start working on creating my own.**

**I am willing to do a chapter with Bella giving birth, if the majority of you want it, other than that, this is the end. Thanks for being so supportive.**


	19. Important

**Sorry to spam you guys with another note, but I have also decided to rewrite all of my stories. They were written a while ago and some of the grammar is god awful. I am putting a poll on my profile of my earlier stories, please take this time and go vote on which story you would like to see rewritten. I will note only edit the story, but beef up the details in some of the stories. Thank you for your time **


End file.
